Talk:Sardapedia
Prehaps we should consider a quote generator like the FF wiki has. We would just have to copy and paste the code over and replace the FF with 8bit. But I'm just pitching ideas. Exdeath64 04:38, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, this page is fine for now. We should really try to improve our bad articles such as 8-Bit Theater before doing things to make the main page look nicer. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 12:00, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :The code is simple ; coding isn't that hard. I Lion Heart I 18:05, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, you're probably right, but we will run out of bad articles eventually, just looking forwards. Exdeath64 23:26, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Since we're still working on 8-bit articles...I think we should still put in an "Other Works" category for his novel Nuklear Age and Atomic Robo Chocolancer 20:18, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Sure. If you have read the book or comic. Don't look at me. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 23:21, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Add Some Life I just got struck with the idea to perhaps put Image:BC BM Dance.gif above either Welcome to Sardapedia or the table of contents. I think it'd make the page look just a little nicer and sillier at once. What do you guys think? —MasterConjurerBerserker 12:54, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :I like that picture. Right above Welcome to Sardapedia would be perfect. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 14:14, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I was on the main page while listening to Dragostea Din Tei by O-Zone. I must say the gif dances to it quite nicely. —MasterConjurerBerserker 01:39, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Contents I must say, the new layout of the Contents section looks familiar. —MasterConjurerBerserker 05:41, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :The layout's changed. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 12:25, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Why all the changes? —MasterConjurerBerserker 01:29, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::Why not? Actually, I've been wanted to change the layout for awhile to add the comic scripts in. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 02:11, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I like the way those are done, but the links seem out of place. Is there any way to not have so much empty space? —MasterConjurerBerserker 02:53, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::What do you think of the separate columns approach? —MasterConjurerBerserker 03:00, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think it's good. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 11:46, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Other Works I know I already asked this, but I'm a really cautious person and I'd hate to screw up the main page...Can we put in an other works category for other things by Clevinger? Chocolancer 00:11, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, It's fine. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 01:03, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Dates We could just do them the way Wikia does, such as 6 April 2009. (It'd save the .) //masterConjurer (Talk)_ 06:08, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :OK, I've just done it as I added the latest episode. Jeppo 13:06, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Quote of the Week What do you guys think of a quote of the week? I don't mean the Random Quote of the Moment like on the FFWiki but every week we could choose a really good quote from any of Brian's comics and then post it somewhere on the Main Page, then we could post a link saying where the quote is from, with which a person can click on and see the comic script. So what do you think? Jeppo 13:23, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :I like the idea. There is the issue as to how it's decided. 17:07, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Meh...a randomized quote generator is better, since having to think of a quote every week is time-consuming...Chocolancer 21:01, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::I did consider that, and I had a bit of a prototype of one in my sandbox, but I decided against it, thinking that it looks like we're "copying" from the FFWiki. :::Edit Conflict: But thinking of about a hundred at one time is much more of a pain. I support the Quote of the Week. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 21:17, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::There's also the question of where do we put it? :::::Top of the page (above the "dancers"), like for characters? 23:19, 22 April 2009 (UTC) New divs It makes it look as though Sarda is sitting on the line. Is that on purpose? 01:56, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :He doesn't look like that to me. What browser are you using? Jeppo (Talk) 02:02, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Internet Explorer 8. It indicates that there is no diff between 8 and 7 for Wikia pages. 02:05, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::You haven't seen the light yet. You'll have to try out Firefox sometime. ;) The fact that IE8 doesn't do invisible tables properly is ridiculous, though. I've had many a run in with IE not viewing pages the way the developer wants it to. That's one of the reasons why I changed to Firefox. Jeppo (Talk) 02:10, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I have used Firefox. I used to use it a lot, actually. I switched becuase (1) IE 8 has a 60% malware stopping rate, as opposed to Firefox 3's 30% and (2) IE 8 displays more file types properly without add-ons that clog up hard drive space; not to mention it is part of an operating system, meaning it itself doesn't take up extra space. I find having some table botched is a very small problem in comparison. Plus, IE is the most used browser in the world, and any certified Web developer knows to make a page work in at least the top two browsers. This is why I don't use wiki markup to make tables at all. Wikia made the stupid mistake of designing for browser #2. HTML ftw. 14:55, 30 July 2009 (UTC)